Celestia Solarsun
Celestia “Celeste” Solarsun is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Malina, the Inuit solar goddess, who more so acts as the sun itself, chasing her brother, Annignan, the moon. She attends Ever After High’s Mythology Program, destined to join her mother as part of the sun. Sunny, dreamy, and ambitious, if not a bit spoiled and insensitive, she sides with the Royal Mythos. Character Personality It should come as a surprise to absolutely no one that the next solar goddess has a sunny disposition. The first thing one typically notices about her is the warm aura she projects, triggering an inviting presence. This is partly the reason why she seems to have so many friends and acquaintances, but it’s mostly due to the fact that she’s just naturally social, and in fact likes knowing a lot of people and having lots of friends. She would go as far as to consider everyone in her village and at Ever After High a friend, but this of course isn’t entirely true. It’s not like she has a plethora of enemies, nor does she hold grudges all that often, but she, like all demigods, has flaws. Celestia tends to be a bit insensitive, but given the way she was raised, no one can claim it was unexpected. Not to say it’s really justified, either, though. Because the Inuit normally reside in colder areas and climates, some of her neighbors in her small village will often surround her in groups, clinging to her warmth and worshipping her like a goddess and treating her like a princess, even if she’s only half-divine. Still, all the attention can’t help but please her, and she reacts in less than humble ways. Actions such as praise are second-nature to Celestia, and she can’t help but expect it. The only time she’s had to deal with change to this lifestyle were when she was told she would be attending the newly formed Mythology Program. As her birth-mother is a rather obscure goddess, she had to start from the bottom at her new school. Still, she is resourceful, so she made her way up and identifies as a Royal. This dedication stems mostly from the fact that Celestia’s one wish in life is to see her real mother, something that can only be achieved with destiny. Aside from her usual fun-loving and kind traits, Celestia can be a bit distracted. Being a demigoddess of the daytime, she tends to daydream more than she does in her sleep. Often wistful and imaginative, she sits around and wonders what it’ll be like to be a part of the sun in the sky. Now, that doesn’t mean she won’t miss anything of the Earth, nor that she doesn’t have any doubts. She’s still half-human, and has fear and insecurities. But under the guise of a social butterfly, these aren’t usually a problem for her, and even when they may be, she can distract herself. Although this time’s it’s intentional. Another trait of Celestia’s that actually acts as both a virtue and flaw is her willingness, nay, insistence on helping others. She always means well, but when she feels someone needs her guidance or help, she won’t take no for an answer. This also ties into her inability to admit she’s wrong. This may not seem like that big of a deal, but she can take it to the extreme. Normally a rule-follower, it’s the only thing that could remotely get her in trouble, even if that has not occurred yet. Still, when those around need her help, she will always be willing even after initially being rejected, and she does genuinely wish to be a warm presence and a sunny person before her time on Earth is up. Appearance Celestia is of average height with dark skin. Her hair is straight in a pastel orange color, and her eyes are amber. She has orange markings of solar symbols on her face, with a rather large birthmark of the sun on her forehead. Her clothes are always in almost hexclusively warm colors, taking styles from her village, as well as motifs of the sun and fire. She also tends to incorporate orange furs, which were for practical purposes back in her village, although now it's more of a fashion statement. A little warm in Ever After, but heat has never bothered her. Hobbies and Interests TBA Myth https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malina_(mythology) How Celestia Fit Into It Because Annignan's pursuit of Malina is eternal, Celestia's mother rarely gets to return to Earth in goddess form. However, about every three months during a new moon (when Annignan disappears to Eath) she is able to send some of her essence to Earth in the form of a divine humanoid. During this, she met a man and fell in love. Because she and her brother are meant to hate members of the opposite sex and can only return to Earth every so often, the relationship was brief, but long enough for Celestia to be conceived. During Malina's pregnancy, the man died a mortal death, and to this day Malina believes her brother is responsible. Because she couldn't raise a child on the run, upon Celestia's birth she was left in the care of Annignan's lover, who also bore her niece, Luna. Trivia * it's implied Celestia is not her true name, but rather a translation of the name her people have given her Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Inuit Mythology Category:Females Category:Character of The Month